2000 FIFA Club World Championship
Corinthians | count = 1 | second_other = Vasco da Gama | third_other = Necaxa | fourth_other = Real Madrid | matches = 14 | goals = 43 | attendance = 514000 | top_scorer = Romário (3 goals) Nicolas Anelka (3 goals) | nextseason = 2001 }} The 2000 FIFA Club World Championship was the first edition of the FIFA Club World Championship held in Brazil from 5 January to 14 January 2000. http://www.fifa.com/mm/photo/classic/clubs/52/36/27/523627_medium.jpg The first Club World Championship consisted of eight qualifiers: the six continental champions, the 1998 Intercontinental Champions and the host nation champions. The tournament was controversial, most notably in England where Manchester United chose to withdraw from a national cup competition, the FA Cup, in order to compete. The launch of the competition was understood by some to be part of a struggle between FIFA and UEFA, who were competing for control of international club football: the existing Intercontinental Cup was outside of FIFA's jurisdiction. The final was competed between the two Brazilian sides and the winner was Sport Club Corinthians Paulista in a penalty shoot-out over Club de Regatas Vasco da Gama. Participating teams The clubs that qualified for the tournament were: Venues The following venues were used for the tournament: *Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro *Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo Squads For a list of the squads at the 2000 FIFA Club World Championship, see 2000 FIFA Club World Championship squads. Referees ;Africa * Daouda N'Doye * Ali Tomusangue ;Asia * Saad Mane * Serguey Ufimtsev ;North, Central America and Caribbean * William Mattus * Haseeb Mohammed ;Oceania * Derek Rugg * Lavetala Siuamoa ;South America * Horacio Elizondo * Óscar Ruiz * Miguel Giacomuzzi * Fernando Cresci ;Europe * Stefano Braschi * Dick Jol * Jens Larsen * Frederic Arnault * Vincent Texier * Jacek Pociegiel |} Format Matches were played in São Paulo and Rio de Janeiro. The teams were organised in two groups of four teams, with the top team in each group going through to the final and the two second-placed teams contesting a third-place play-off. First stage Group A |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Al-Nassr |goals1=Anelka Raúl Sávio |goals2=Al-Husseini |stadium=Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo |attendance=12,000 |referee=Óscar Ruiz (Colombia) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Raja Casablanca |goals1=Luizão Fábio Luciano |stadium=Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo |attendance=23,000 |referee=Stefano Braschi (Italy) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Corinthians |goals1=Anelka |goals2=Edílson |stadium=Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo |attendance=55,000 |referee=William Mattus (Costa Rica) }} ---- |score=3–4 |report=Report |team2= Al-Nassr |goals1=Al Dosari El Moubarki El Karkouri |goals2=Al Amin Bahja Al-Husseini Saïb |stadium=Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo |attendance=3,000 |referee=Derek Rugg (New Zealand) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Raja Casablanca |goals1=Hierro Morientes Geremi |goals2=Achami Moustaoudia |stadium=Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo |attendance=18,000 |referee=Horacio Elizondo (Argentina) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Corinthians |goals2=Ricardinho Rincón |stadium=Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo |attendance=31,000 |referee=Dick Jol (Netherlands) }} Group B |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Necaxa |goals1=Yorke |goals2=Montecinos |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=50,000 |referee=Horacio Elizondo (Argentina) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= South Melbourne |goals1=Felipe Edmundo |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=66,000 |referee=Dick Jol (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Vasco da Gama |goals1=Butt |goals2=Romário Edmundo |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=73,000 |referee=Saad Mane (Kuwait) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Necaxa |goals1=Anastasiadis |goals2=Montecinos Delgado Cabrera |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=5,000 |referee=Falla Ndoye (Senegal) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= South Melbourne |goals1=Fortune |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=25,000 |referee=Stefano Braschi (Italy) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Vasco da Gama |goals1=Aguinaga |goals2=Odvan Romário |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=45,000 |referee=Óscar Ruiz (Colombia) }} Second stage Third place play-off |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Necaxa |goals1=Raúl |goals2=Delgado |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=35,000 |referee=Óscar Ruiz (Colombia) |penalties1=Eto'o Helguera McManaman Morientes Dorado |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Vázquez Cabrera Perez Aguinaga Delgado }} Final |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Corinthians |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=73,000 |referee=Dick Jol (Netherlands) |penalties1=Romário Alex Oliveira Gilberto Viola Edmundo |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Rincón Fernando Baiano Luizão Edu Marcelinho }} Tournament round-up Final standings Awards Scorers ;3 goals * Nicolas Anelka (Real Madrid) * Romário (Vasco da Gama) ;2 goals * Fahad Al-Husseini (Al-Nassr) * Agustin Delgado (Necaxa) * Edilson (Corinthians) * Edmundo (Vasco da Gama) * Quinton Fortune (Manchester United) * Cristian Montecinos (Necaxa) * Raúl (Real Madrid) ;1 goal * Youssef Achami (Raja Casablanca) * Alex Aguinaga (Necaxa) * Fuad Amin (Al-Nassr) * John Anastasiadis (South Melbourne) * Ahmed Bahja (Al-Nassr) * Nicky Butt (Manchester United) * Salvador Cabrera (Necaxa) * Talal El Karkouri (Raja Casablanca) * Bouchaib El Moubarki (Raja Casablanca) * Felipe (Vasco da Gama) * Geremi (Real Madrid) * Fernando Hierro (Real Madrid) * Fábio Luciano (Corinthians) * Luizão (Corinthians) * Fernando Morientes (Real Madrid) * Mustapha Moustaoudia (Raja Casablanca) * Odvan (Vasco da Gama) * Ricardinho (Corinthians) * Freddy Rincón (Corinthians) * Moussa Saïb (Al-Nassr) * Sávio (Real Madrid) * Dwight Yorke (Manchester United) See also *FIFA Club World Cup References External links *FIFA Club World Championship Brazil 2000, FIFA.com Category:2000 FIFA Club World Championship Category:FIFA Club World Cup tournaments Club World Championship FIFA Club World Championship ar:كأس العالم لأندية كرة القدم 2000 az:FİFA Klublararası Dünya Çempionatı 2000 bg:Световно клубно първенство по футбол 2000 ca:Campionat del Món de Clubs de futbol 2000 cs:Mistrovství světa ve fotbale klubů 2000 de:FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft 2000 es:Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA 2000 fr:Championnat du monde des clubs de la FIFA 2000 ko:FIFA 클럽 세계 선수권 대회 2000 id:Kejuaraan Dunia Antarklub FIFA 2000 it:Campionato mondiale per club FIFA 2000 he:אליפות העולם לקבוצות כדורגל 2000 hu:2000-es FIFA-klubvilágbajnokság mt:Tazza tad-Dinja tal-Futbol tal-Klabbs 2000 nl:Wereldkampioenschap voetbal voor clubs 2000 ja:FIFAクラブ世界選手権2000 pl:Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata 2000 pt:Campeonato Mundial de Clubes da FIFA de 2000 ro:Campionatul Mondial al Cluburilor FIFA 2000 ru:Клубный чемпионат мира по футболу 2000 sk:Majstrovstvá klubov FIFA 2000 sv:Världsmästerskapet i fotboll för klubblag 2000 th:ฟุตบอลชิงแชมป์สโมสรโลก 2000 tr:2000 FIFA Dünya Kulüpler Kupası vi:Giải vô địch bóng đá thế giới các câu lạc bộ 2000 zh:2000年世界冠軍球會盃